The Job Interview
by Steffie1
Summary: After being betrayed by his so called loyal henchman, Lex Loath decided to search for a replacement...
1. Fated Meeting

Part 1: Fated Meeting by Steffie 

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

A sillouette figure sat quietly behind his desk, drumming his metallic fingers on the oak desk in frustration. Mr. Loathe was not having a good day. In fact, it was a horrible day. The notorious loan shark was looking for a new henchman, as his previous one decided to accept the offer of becoming the under boss of the Nebula mafia, the rival family of the Loathe family.

To add salt to his fresh wounds, Mr. Loathe couldn't seem to find a good replacement. Many of the people he had interviewed had all the skills, but either wanted too much income, or they thought they could get a better job elsewhere. Others were shocked to discover that "fair and compassionate Lex Loathe" was actually a crime boss. Well, the latter all answered the advert he placed in the newspaper; he pretended to be looking for an apprentice for himself.

'Maybe I would get better results elsewhere', Mr. Loathe thought to himself,'Berelf Island is a small island; that's why I couldn't find the right person for the job. Maybe I--' Lex Loathe's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Frowning, he allowed the doorbell to ring for about two minutes, before he reminded himself that he had no henchman to answer the door for him.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Lex Loathe demanded, sounding angrier than he wanted to sound like, but the day really got to him.

"Hello, sir", a timid voice squeaked from behind the door,"I'm here for an interview."  
"You're here for an interview, huh?" Mr. Loathe asked, his hope risen. He didn't really expect to a young lady to be interested in this type of job, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Yes, sir." the voice replied with more confidence. Mr. Loathe wondered whether he should tell the person the door was open, or not. He didn't want to look too eager by opening the door all by himself, being the owner of Loathe Inc, but this was a lady.  
"You may come in." Mr. Loathe offered as friendly as he could. The owner of Loathe Inc. stood up and waddled towards the door, ready to shake the person's hand.  
"Thank you." the voice replied back as the door creaked open to reveal the owner of the feminine voice...

To be continued...


	2. Male or Female?

Chapter 2: Male or Female? by Steffie 

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Mr. Loathe's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. His jaw nearly hung down to the floor. He felt as if a giant group of Karubun trampled over him twice. Standing in front of him was the most androgynous-looking person he had ever seen in his entire life. This person wore a blue business suit, black tie and black business shoes. Yet, this outfit looked more like a school uniform than business outfit. The person stood below the crime boss' eye level. The person's hairdo was quite flamboyant and the long fringe hung over the one eye. This person's revealing eye is a beautiful shade of ruby. This person had long eyelashes as well. The face living-proof that it's possible to look both extremely handsome and beautiful at the same time. The shoulders aren't as broad as most men, but not as narrow as most women. The person had a svelte figure as well. Not one trace of masculinity in this person's figure at all, yet no hint of a busty chest either.

"Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you!" the person spoke and he reached his arm out, offering a handshake. The loan shark swore it sounded like either a young girl's. Or a twelve year old boy whose voice broke. He also noticed that this person's hand was bigger than most women's, but smaller than most men. This is getting stranger and stranger. "Pleased to meet you!" Mr. Loathe greeted as he shook the person's hand. Quite a strong handshake for someone so frail-looking, "What's your name? "  
The person told Mr. Loathe his name. The loan shark thought it was a strange name, but at least he knew that this person was male.

A few minutes later, Mr. Loathe took the interviewee to the training room. This room was build by his previous henchman to keep himself (the henchman) fit. Maybe this is the best way to test this boy's skills?  
"Okay, let's go to part one of the interview. You must show me how fast you are!" Lex thumbed at the mini-racetrack. It was only 3 meters.  
"Huh? In my business suit?" the boy looked confused.  
"I'll time you." Mr. Loathe replied. The boy readied himself at the starting point.  
"Go!" Lex shouted on top of his lungs as he started the timer. To his amazement, the boy finished the track under one minute. This boy almost--glided across the racetrack.  
"How did I do?" the boy asked, huffing only a little bit.  
"Not too bad.",Lex mused, finger and thumb resting on his chin, "but let's see how good you are at fighting." Lex Loathe lead the boy to the training room, unaware of the boy's frightened face.

To be continued...


	3. Do you have what it takes?

Chapter 3: Do you have what it takes? by Steffie

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Lex Loathe was disappointed. This boy barely survived three minutes in the training room. The boy just had to fight three Miroc reaverbots that were in this Virtual Reality emulation of an average ruin. The Miroc just tried to attack from his left-hand side, yet he acted as if he didn't see them coming. "I'm so sorry, sir. Really, I am." the boy begged pitifully. Mr. Loathe slowly doubted about hiring this boy. This is the easiest part of the interview, yet he failed. He wanted a henchman that could also double as a bodyguard. Plus, here sat the boy on his knees, looking pitiful. How can he strike fear into peoples' hearts when his henchman is so wimpy?

Much later

"Okay, now I'm checking your health. The doctor will check to see how healthy you are. I need a healthy henchman, y'know." Lex Loathe explained as the boy eyed the doctor with suspicion. "Is she a good doctor?" the boy asked, a bit wary of the needle.  
"I'm Mr. Loathe's personal doctor. So you can relax." "But, her nametag is Dr. Madd." the boy whispered nervously in Lex Loathe's ear.  
"Don't worry; it's just her last name. My last name is Loathe, and everyone loves me."

An hour later, and all the health checks were done.  
"Blood pressure normal. Cholesterol's normal. No ounce of fat. Lungs are perfect. No signs of drugs or alcohol abuse. In fact Mr. Loathe, this is quite a healthy young man. " Dr. Madd replied, wiping a pink strand of hair out of her face.  
"Impressive. Thanks, Dr. Madd"  
"No problem, sir"  
"Now, let's test your mechanical skills." Lex Loathe grinned evilly, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck as he led them to his garage. The boy sighed in relief, happy that he finally found something he's a master at.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Mr. Loathe awed as he studied the giant mech in front of him. After a mere three hours, the young boy invented this avian-like mech.  
"Thank you. I personally call it 'Megasu Sutorutosu'. I designed for defense"  
'This would be great for the Sart Farm.' Lex grinned.  
"I can make alot of other things, if you don't mind the bird theme. I'm a huge avian lover. Awhile ago, a pirate ship visited this island and I saw this huge red robot with little yellow-and-blue robots following it wherever it went. Maybe I can design little robots based on those yellow-and-blue robots"  
'Perfect...maybe he can help me find the Sleeping Colossus with his mechanical genius.'

To be continued... 


	4. Welcome to the Family

Part 4: Welcome to the Loathe family

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Mr. Loathe finally arrived back in his office. He sat in behind his desk while the boy sat in the seat in front of the needle-nosed man.  
"Okay, so do you have any experience"  
"No, I don't have any." the boy admitted shyly. Mr. Loathe sighed mentally in relief. That explained the boy's shyness and nervousness. It was his first interview, and many people are extremely nervous and withdrawn during their first interview.  
'Sometimes it's best to teach someone from scratch. Sometimes the experienced would act like they know everything, and disobey you.'

Minutes later

"Why do you want to work for Loath Inc.?" Mr. Loathe asked, sounding scarier for the poor boy.  
"Well, you are the known worldwide as the most fair and compassionate businessman on Terra, and I want to help the most fair and compassionate businessman on Terra with my skills." 'You have to be kidding me...he must be really naive to believe that.' Mr. Loathe's eye twitched, "How much are you willing to work for per month"  
"Since I have no experience, I'm willing to work for One thousand zenny a month"  
'A thousand zenny per month?! This is way too good to be true. That's a quarter of a person's starting salary. He's a great mechanic and extremely healthy too. Being a pretty boy is an added bonus too. He's inexperienced, but with me training him, he'll be a force to be reckoned with.'

"Excellent. Final question: When are you willing to start working"  
"As soon as possible, sir!" the boy perked up.  
"Are you still interested"  
"Yes, I am extremely interested, Mr. Loathe." the boy replied eagerly.  
"You're starting tomorrow morning, eight o' clock"  
"Thank you so much, boss!" the boy thanked Mr. Loathe, nearly leaping out of his seat in excitement. Lex Loathe stretched his arm out to shake the boy's hand. Crime boss and henchman shook hands.

"Welcome to the Loathe family, Glyde."

THE END 


End file.
